The Tornado
by nerdydarkcupcake
Summary: AU One-shot: StarClan just had to bind the Clans together somehow. What brings things closer than disasters?


One of the most tragic disasters ever to hit the Clans was during New Leaf. But the cats could not fight back against the enemies. They couldn't prevent it from happening. All they could do was run and hide but even then it didn't really help them.

It started on WindClan territory when the sun started to set and it started to grow dark abnormally fast. Clouds covered the sky and all the prey was gone. The wind became harsh and drove back the cats back to the camp.

"What's happening?" Furzepaw asked his mentor. The gray-and-white she-cat had never seen a storm like this. It was strange how fast the weather had changed. It went from being nice and sunny to dark and eery.

Heathertail flicked her ears in annoyance. "I don't know. Maybe Kestrelflight will since he's the Medicine Cat." She licked her paw and brought it over her ear. "I'm sure it's just going to rain."

Kesteralflight padded out of the Medicine Cat's Den and over to the she-cats. "StarClan said nothing about the storm so it must not be important."

Suddenly Breezepelt, Nightcloud, Boulderpaw, Crowfeather, and Ashfoot ran into camp. Ashfoot ran into Onestar's den and the Clan could feel the panic radiating off the warriors and apprentice. Fuzepaw padded over to Breezepelt and Boulderpaw.

"What is it?" she asked. "And where's Whitetail?"

"There's a giant monster that goes up to the sky and is really fast." Boulderpaw meowed through pants. "It came towards us and sucked up Whitetail. We couldn't see where she went and didn't want to be sucked up too so we came back to camp."

"That's not possible." Webfoot huffed. "Monsters don't come down from the sky to suck up cats."

"It had other things in it, too." Nightcloud added. "It had dirt, bushes, leaves, and more."

"Where is it heading?" Gorsetail demanded.

"This way," Breezepelt hissed, his fur rising.

Thunder crackled in the distance and a steady drizzle came down. Furzepaw looked up as thunder roared some more and the rain poured harder and soon rocks came down from the sky.

"Go into the dens!" Emberfoot yowled.

Moments later the wind started to get much harsher and the cats looked over where the monster was coming at the camp at full speed. Debris flew all around it and it seemed to roar itself. A tree went flying from inside of the monster and went flying across the flat lands that was WindClan territory.

"It's going to destroy the camp!" Sedgewhisker yowled in alarm.

"Run!" Onestar screeched.

All of WindClan ran away from their home and towards the stream bordering it from ThunderClan territory. Webfoot was the slowest to leave and the most unfortunate. The monster sucked him up and with a screech the elder was gone.

"Webfoot!" Leaftail yowled.

"Keep going!" Swallowtail hissed, nudging the tabby tom along.

The WindClan warriors splashed across the stream and ran into the forest. They were met by yowls and screeches of shock for there was another monster in the forest too except it was bigger. It ingested trees and sent thorn bushes everywhere. ThunderClan was running away into their camp made of stone. WindClan dashed after them and were met with ruffled pelts and hisses.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze snarled, narrowing his amber eyes.

Firestar shoved his way forward and looked at the panicked Clan. "What happened?"

"The monster from the sky came to our camp and we fled before it could get us." Onestar replied.

"There's cats missing," Dovewing whispered to Ivytail.

"Yeah, Whitetail and Webfoot," Ivytail murmured, recalling the cats from the Gathering.

"You can stay here." Firestar meowed. "The monsters don't come underground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile ShadowClan was being attacked and lost many cats already. They were running in opposite directions away from the monster shrieking at StarClan to help them. RiverClan was busy taking ShadowClan warriors into their home since the monsters didn't come into the water.<p>

"Why in StarClan would these things come?" Mistystar hissed, sinking her claws into the damp ground. "Is this their way of punishing us?"

Mothwing sat calmly with her tail wrapped around her paws. "I am sure StarClan didn't send this storm. I mean, why would they?"

"Is it because the Clans are growing apart?" Littlecloud wondered out-loud. "Maybe this is their sign for us to come together."

"By killing our cats?" Blackstar growled, bristling. "I don't even know where half of ShadowClan is! For all I know they can be dead."

* * *

><p>The cats of StarClan watched what was happening or were guiding cats to their home. This idea had backfired. Cats were joining their ranks by the minute!<p>

"We shouldn't have done this." Spottedleaf murmured.

"Disasters bring Clans closer," Yellowfang replied.

"But _murdering_ them makes things worse." Bluestar growled, narrowing her eyes. "Just look what's happening! This is a massacre!"

Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "This will make them stronger. Just watch."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a little one-shot on how StarClan could've went and brought the Clans together to fight in the final battle. I haven't read the book after The Forgotten Warrior so I don't know what happened. <strong>

**Should I write more? Or should this just be a one-shot?  
><strong>

**Please review and contact me if you want to join a really cool forum!**


End file.
